Steve Discovers Stony
by Irongurl
Summary: One day whilst on the computer Steve comes across something labeled 'Stony'. His curiosity leads him to click on it. The worst part? Tony was standing right there. Maybe smut, Stony (duh) Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Steve Discovers Stony**

******By Irongurl**

Summary: One day whilst on the computer Steve comes across something labeled 'Stony'. His curiosity leads him to click on it. The worst part? Tony was standing right there.

****Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Marvel or the avengers.

A/N: So this will be a multi-chaptered fic. I don't know how long but at least two or three, hopefully more. Warnings for smut and slash and maybe angst late on.

* * *

"Hey Tony?" Steve asked from the barstool in the kitchen, he was hunched over the new laptop that Tony had bought him.

"Yea?" The genius said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Um, I had a question about the internets..."

The brunette chuckled on his way to the coffee pot. "Shoot"

"What's a Stony pic?" Steve asked, clicking on a google link.

"A Stony? What are you- Oh! No don't-!"

"Holy-!" Steve exclaimed, eyes widening in shock as Tony walked over to look at the screen.

"Yea... Our fans have, um... Active imaginations..."

They both stared in slight shock at the image on the computer.

Tony lay out on a large bed, no clothes, arc reactor making everything else slightly blue. His face was contorted in ecstasy and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was completely aroused and dripping pre-cum. Steve was kneeling in between the billionaire's legs, buried deep inside Tony. Eyes shut and face flushed, sweating as well. His hands gripped at Tony's hips obviously just as pleasured as the smaller man.

"Who-? why were-? This is..." Steve stuttered.

"Bullshit." Tony spat.

"What?" Steve asked clueless. He nonchalantly shifted his legs trying to hide his excitement.

"This is bullshit, if you and I fucked I would so be topping." Tony smirked.

"Tony..." Steve warned, hoping he wouldn't make any more sexual innuendos.

"I'm just saying, I mean you may he bigger than me but I think we all know who has more experience." Tony stated. Steve started turning an embarassing shade of red and looked at the floor. "And my dick is waaaaaay bigger than THAT." He stated pointing at the screen.

"Can you please get that off the screen?" Steve shyly asked. Tony chuckled and did as he asked. Steve coughed and shifted his legs again.

"Uh, I have to- um... Go." Steve guickly stood up from the barstool and speed walked to his room.

"Okaaaay. That was weird." Tony said, turning back to the coffee pot.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked Chapter One and I love reviews and constructive criticism! And don't forget to check out my tumblr: Irongurl7


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is stat attempt at I continuing this story. So many of you gave positive reviews so I just _had _to try again.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Is Cap still hiding from you." Clint asked as he entered the living room, in which Tony was watching Doctor Who.

"I think so." The genius shrugged.

"You should talk to him about it." Clint said, flopping down on the couch.

"Ugh, do I have to." Tony groaned.

"Well seeing as you live in the same friggin' building, I recommend it."

Tony sighed and stood up, pausing the show to go and talk to the super soldier.

~oOo~

Steve sat on his bed holding the sketch pad that Tony gave him.

_Tony_

He glanced down at the unfinished sketch that the book was open to. It was of the genius laughing, hair in a million different directions and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He started it last Friday when they were watching The Lord of The Rings. Tony had been so adamant about catching Steve up on modern culture, it was really sweet. Sure, he had lat's of trouble getting the old-fashioned man to actually understand most of it, but then it became something different. A way for them to bond.

Steve slammed the notebook shut and threw it across the room. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, extremely frustrated.

"Hey Cap!" He heard along with a knock on the door. "Let me in, I got ice cream!" Tony teased from the other side of the door. Steve had confided in Tony that ice cream was probably to one thing he could never say no to, especially vanilla. The soldier sighed and got up to open the door.

Tony stood there is gray sweat pants, ripped up slippers, and a grease stained hoodie, and probably the most innocent smile on his face that Steve had ever seen. He also held a large tub of Eddy's vanilla bean ice cream and two big spoons.

"Really? Out of the container?" The blonde asked. Tony shrugged.

"Why not, we're grown ups, not like anyone can tell us not to."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "So what did you need?"

"Just wanted to talk." He pushed passed the other man in the cozy bedroom.

"Okay, is there a problem? Did I do something that-"

"No! No." Tony interrupted. "Jeez, you never do anything wrong." He sat on the bed and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Steve followed suit, but was cautious to keep a good few inches space between them. "You've been acting a little weird since Tuesday."

"Oh."

"Yea, stuff like that, we just really have to shrug it off. I mean I totally get it. It's weird but, you know, can't help it." Tony rambled. Steve instinctively glance over at his sketchbook on the floor. He kept lots of his personal drawings in there, some of them of Tony, most of them not so clean. He felt shame wash over him.

"So... yup." The billionaire finished. "Thoughts? Comments?" Silence. "You're awfully quiet over there soldier."

And oh did Steve _love _it when Tony called him soldier.

"Yea- I'm... of course, yes, I'm fine, just tired." He stuttered.

"Okay, well, let me know if you need me." Tony said, getting up to leave.

"Why would I need you?" Steve snapped.

"No reason."

* * *

**Hahahaha yes I did just quote Sherlock bahahahahahahaha. Okay so let me know what you guys think and if I should continue! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So how did you like last chapter? I know it sucked a bit but I wanted to get it out fast for you guys because you are all friggin' awesome!**

**And again, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks too but I'm sick so my brain is a little mushy right now. XP**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jarvis, where's Cap?" Tony asked the AI after taking a sip of coffee.

"Captain Rogers is in his bedroom, sir." The British voice responded. The genius furrowed his brows.

"He's been in there for hours, that's not like him..." He muttered to himself. "What's he doing?"

"It seems he is attempting usage at the laptop he received form you, sir."

Tony smirked. "Well let's see what the good ol' captain is up to." Tony turned around in his desk chair to his computer set up. He tapped away at the keypad and within a record fifteen seconds was looking at the Steve's computer screen. He watched as the mouse clicked the 'down' arrow on the Google. He read the screen quickly as it moved upwards and noticed a few choice words.

_Stony_

_Fanfiction_

_Smut_

He wasn't sure what the last word meant, but he was sure about the first two. His eyes widened as he started reading the link that Steve clicked. He closed the screen and went to splash some cold water on his face.

"Breathe, breathe Stark." He repeated to himself. "Don't get yourself worked up. You're the one who people pawn for, not the other way 'round." He paced around the bathroom for a moment before deciding on a plan of action.

"Jarvis, patch me through to Steve." He commanded with a grin.

"Tony! Oh- um, hi. Wha- What can I do f-for you." Steve sounded out of breath, almost flustered.

"Hey, I know it's only Thursday but I have a meeting in Malibu so I won't be here tomorrow, want to have movie night a day early?" He asked.

"Oh, um, okay... just- I'll, I'll be down in a minute." Steve stuttered. Tony grinned wickedly and threw on a clean tee shirt, getting in the elevator.

~oOo~

"Hey!" Tony called out as he exited the elevator into the shared Avengers' living room.

"Hi." Steve smiled as he left the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?" Tony asked seductively.

"Um, wh-what?" The soldier asked wide-eyed.

"Action, comedy, fantasy? What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" The brunette asked, sitting down on the couch and picking up the remote.

"Oh, um, we could finish The Lord of The Rings Trilogy..."

"Good idea." Tony smiled.

Steve sat down in the armchair across from the Genius.

"Or, we could do this..." Tony stood up and place his hands on Steve's knees, sliding them up so they rest just in the middle of his thighs.

"Tony, w-"

He moved his face in closer to the blonde's, lips not far apart. Steve could feel warm breath on his face and shuddered. The billionaire pushed his hand up underneath the white tee shirt and sat down on muscled legs.

_Oh this is going to be good. _He thought.


End file.
